Gli eroi vivono per sempre
by Lady Angel 2002
Summary: Una brillante soluzione al famigerato test della Kobayashi Maru fornita da una giovanissima Rachel Garrett al suo ultimo anno di accademia aiuterà gli eroi della battaglia di Narendra III a salvare la Federazione da una terrificante guerra con i Klingon. (Ispirato all'episodio 3.15 di TNG "L'Enterprise del passato".)


San Francisco, Terra, 2314

La grande porta scorrevole davanti a me, di metallo nero, era impenetrabile e cupa. Sentivo un senso di oppressione al petto, avevo le mani gelide e sudate, e le ginocchia mi si erano trasformate in gelatina.

"È pronta, cadetto?", mi domandò il comandante Tuliak, la cui nonna vulcaniana aveva lasciato tracce evidenti solo nel suo aspetto fisico, dato che la sua voce era carica di simpatia.

Lo guardai con quella che doveva essere un'espressione atterrita, perché sorrise con aria incoraggiante:

"Non sia spaventata, Rachel: anch'io ho dovuto affrontare questo test, e le assicuro che, pur essendo qualcosa di memorabile, non è poi quella brutta bestia che si dice."

Le sue parole ebbero l'effetto di rinfrancarmi notevolmente:

"Grazie, signore", dissi, "Sono pronta."

Non lo ero affatto, ma ero sicura che non lo sarei stata mai, e pertanto era meglio por fine al più presto a quel tormento, affrontando a testa bassa, come nel mio stile, qualunque cosa fosse veramente il famigerato test della _Kobayashi Maru_.

La porta a doppio battente si aprì davanti a me con un sibilo idraulico, rivelando la ricostruzione olografica del ponte di comando di una nave stellare di classe _Excelsior_, il cui nome era _Aldebaran_, come attestava la targa a fianco del turboascensore dal quale ero apparentemente entrata.

Alle varie postazioni c'erano ufficiali anziani dell'Accademia della Flotta Stellare, non ologrammi, tra cui alcuni miei istruttori; la poltrona di comando era vuota.

"Capitano in plancia!", annunciò subito il tenente Moratti, l'addetto alle comunicazioni, e tutti si irrigidirono sull'attenti. Mi guardai alle spalle, ma la porta della sala ologrammi si era già richiusa e non vidi che il turboascensore.

_Per tutti i fulminacci di Giove_, pensai, _cominciamo bene._ Cosa diavolo si aspettassero da un cadetto sbattuto al comando di una nave di classe _Excelsior_, proprio non lo sapevo.

"Comodi, signori", dissi, debolmente, e gli ufficiali di plancia tornarono alle loro mansioni. Fissai la poltrona di comando e trassi un respiro misurato: non era la prima volta che mi ci sedevo, in una simulazione, ma non era mai accaduto che lo facessi come capitano.

Un guardiamarina mi si avvicinò, porgendomi un Di-PADD.

"Il rapporto sui replicatori, signore", disse.

_Bene_, pensai, _almeno _una_ cosa la so_.

"Contrariamente al regolamento, guardiamarina, non desidero che mi si chiami _signore_", dissi, "_Capitano_ andrà benissimo in qualsiasi occasione."

Trovavo assurda quella parte del regolamento della Flotta Stellare, e mi ero sempre ripromessa che, se mai fossi arrivata al comando di una nave, i miei subalterni non ne avrebbero fatto uso, con me. Con buona pace di chi s'era inventato quella regola.

"Sissignore… Cioè, capitano", rispose il guardiamarina, padroneggiando sveltamente la propria sorpresa. Mi trattenni dallo sbirciare l'espressione del tenente Moratti, mio istruttore per le comunicazioni. Era anche l'insegnante che rispettavo di più, e naturalmente ci tenevo moltissimo alla sua approvazione. Tuttavia, un capitano non ha bisogno dell'approvazione di chicchessia. Così, affettando una disinvoltura che ero ben lungi dal provare, afferrai il Di-PADD e lo scorsi: essendo tutto nella norma, lo firmai con una sigla in calce e lo restituii al guardiamarina, che mi ringraziò con un cenno e se ne andò, lasciando il ponte.

Il piccolo intermezzo era bastato a distogliere la mia mente dall'agitazione; probabilmente, era stato studiato proprio a quello scopo. Guardai la poltrona del capitano e non ne provai più tanta soggezione: dopotutto, sarebbe stato il coronamento della mia carriera come ufficiale della Flotta Stellare, un giorno… se me ne dimostravo degna, ovviamente.

Andai a sedermici ed osservai lo schermo, che mostrava lo spazio vuoto nel quale stavamo viaggiando; stimai che la nostra velocità dovesse essere attorno a curvatura cinque.

"Situazione?", chiesi. Il primo ufficiale, interpretato per l'occasione dal comandante Leila Sinwaar, una bella donna araba che non era tra i miei istruttori ma che conoscevo di vista, mi diede le delucidazioni del caso:

"Come da missione, stiamo pattugliando il nostro lato della Zona Neutrale nel settore otto-quattro-cinque. La nostra rotta attuale è quattro-due-sei punto uno, velocità curvatura cinque punto due. Niente da segnalare nelle ultime otto ore, capitano."

Notai che si era adeguata subito alla mia richiesta – anzi, al mio ordine – di non essere apostrofata _signore_. Forse non piaceva neppure a lei.

"Bene. Navigatore, alla via così."

"Alla via così, capitano", confermò il navigatore, tenente comandante T'kia, una solenne vulcaniana mia istruttrice di cartografia stellare.

"Capitano, comunicazione in arrivo", avvertì Moratti. Ruotai la poltrona per guardare nella sua direzione e lo vidi concentrato ad ascoltare nel suo auricolare, una mano nei capelli neri, l'altra che danzava sulla console dei comandi con l'evidente intento di rendere più chiara la ricezione.

Soffocai l'ovvia domanda su chi stesse chiamando ed attesi pazientemente che l'esperto ufficiale me lo comunicasse, non appena fosse stato in grado di farlo.

"È molto disturbato…", mormorò, "Ci sono parecchie interferenze subspaziali…", manipolò ancora un poco i comandi, "Non riesco a filtrarlo meglio di così, capitano: lo mando sugli altoparlanti?"

"Lo faccia, signor Moratti."

Moratti premette un comando; la voce, inframmezzata dalle scariche di statica, parve scaturire dal nulla:

"Qui U.S.S. _Kobayashi Maru_, a qualsiasi na… lto: abbiamo bisogno di assistenza imm…! Ripeto, qui_ …bayashi Maru_, abbiamo bisogno di aiuto, subito! Rispondete!"

"Ci metta in comunicazione, signor Moratti", ordinai, "Signor Devière, rileva qualcosa?"

"Sono oltre la portata dei nostri sensori, capitano", mi informò il biondo ufficiale scientifico, tenente Etienne Devière, mentre Moratti quasi gli dava sulla voce:

"Può parlare, capitano."

"_Kobayashi Maru_, qui è la U.S.S. _Aldebaran_, vi ascoltiamo. Qual è la vostra situazione?"

"Grazie a Dio! _Aldebaran_, c'è stata un'esplosione materia-antimateria…", una scarica di statica subspaziale cancellò il resto della frase, "…moltissimi feriti. Potete soccorrerci?"

"Certamente. Dateci le vostre coordinate e ripetete la vostra situazione, la comunicazione è molto disturbata."

"Ci troviamo a otto-sette-tre punto quattro-quattro del settore nove-quattro-nove. L'esplosione ha causato decine di morti e centinaia di feriti, il supporto vitale è al minimo e…"

La comunicazione s'interruppe di colpo. Alla mia occhiata, Moratti scosse il capo:

"Abbiamo perso il contatto, capitano."

"Cerchi di ristabilirlo. Comandante T'kia, dove si trova quella nave?", volli sapere. L'espressione del navigatore quando si voltò verso di me per rispondermi, cupa perfino per un vulcaniano, mi diedi i brividi:

"È all'interno della Zona Neutrale, capitano."

Fortunatamente, in quei quattro anni d'accademia avevo imparato a non lasciarmi andare alle espressioni colorite che mi erano abituali. Be', _quasi_ sempre. Sinwaar dovette leggermi in faccia la sequenza di imprecazioni che mi stava passando per la testa.

"Brutta gatta da pelare, capitano", commentò in tono comprensivo, poi si rivolse all'ufficiale scientifico, "Signor Devière, che tipo di nave è la _Kobayashi Maru_?"

"Nave cargo di classe 3, equipaggio ottantuno, passeggeri trecento", il tenente Devière si voltò a guardarmi con aria allarmata, "Alla partenza da Centaurus erano al completo, capitano!"

"Trecentootantuno persone…", mormorai, agghiacciata, "Non possiamo certo lasciarli morire per rispettare un trattato!"

"Capitano, è mio dovere farle presente che, se i romulani dovessero scoprirci, non esiterebbero ad attaccarci e distruggerci", disse Sinwaar, "Ne nascerebbe un incidente diplomatico senza precedenti, dalle conseguenze difficilmente prevedibili…"

"Meglio un incidente diplomatico che quasi quattrocento morti", la troncai, poi, rendendomi conto di essere stata troppo brusca, aggiunsi, "Grazie, Numero Uno, ma un trattato è un pezzo di carta, mentre là fuori ci sono trecentoottantuno _persone_ in pericolo di vita."

Sinwaar annuì, e dalla sua espressione capii che condivideva i miei sentimenti.

"Comandante T'kia", mi rivolsi al navigatore, "Inserisca le coordinate per la _Kobayashi Maru_ e tracci la rotta più breve. Tenente Ondeen, raggiungiamo quella nave alla massima velocità possibile."

"Rotta inserita, capitano", confermò la vulcaniana. Le mani azzurre dalle lunghe dita affusolate del pilota andoriano volarono sulla console:

"Curvatura sette punto cinque, capitano."

"Tempo stimato d'arrivo?"

"Dodici punto due minuti."

Mi voltai verso l'ufficiale alle comunicazioni:

"Tenente Moratti?"

Lui distolse un istante gli occhi dai suoi pannelli di controllo:

"Nessun contatto, capitano."

"Non desista", lo esortai, poi mi rivolsi all'ufficiale scientifico, "Tenente Devière, quanto all'interno della Zona Neutrale si trova la _Kobayashi Maru_?"

"Punto sette anni-luce, capitano."

"Sono quasi in territorio romulano", fece notare Sinwaar, accigliandosi, "Mi domando come ci siano finiti."

"Sabotaggio dei sistemi di navigazione", ipotizzò Devière.

"Oppure la nave è stata dirottata", suggerì Ondeen dalla postazione del pilota, le antenne ritte. Aggrottai la fronte: nessuna delle due ipotesi mi piaceva.

Improvvisamente risuonò l'allarme giallo.

"Attenzione, attenzione", disse la voce disincarnata del computer, "State per attraversare il confine della Zona Neutrale."

"Fate tacere quella sirena", ordinai, e Moratti mise il dispositivo su _silenzioso_.

"Attenzione, confine della Zona Neutrale attraversato", ci informò superfluamente il computer: stavamo tutti seguendo la nostra rotta sullo schermo principale, dove T'kia aveva fatto apparire un grafico che si sovrapponeva alla normale visione dello spazio. Percepii la tensione sul ponte salire vertiginosamente, e mi parve che una mano gigantesca mi stesse stritolando lo stomaco.

"_Kobayashi Maru_ sui sensori", annunciò Devière. Senza alcun motivo apparente, i capelli mi si rizzarono sulla nuca, ed in quella Devière gridò:

"Falco da guerra romulano in disoccultamento davanti a noi!"

Come in un incubo, vidi un falco da guerra comparire sullo schermo, quasi dritto di prora. Il suo bagliore verdastro, dovuto al metallo che rivestiva l'immenso doppio scafo, mi sembrò lugubre come i fuochi fatui di un antico cimitero.

"Allarme rosso! Su gli scudi!", sbraitò Sinwaar, "Caricare i banchi phaser! Preparare i siluri fotonici!"

Troppo tardi: i romulani fecero fuoco con tutte le batterie. L'_Aldebaran_ sussultò violentemente sotto l'impatto dei disgregatori.

"Scudi al settanta per cento!", esclamò Devière, "Danni ai ponti cinque, sei e sette!"

"Manovra evasiva!", ordinai, e mentre T'kia eseguiva mi girai verso la postazione delle comunicazioni, "Signor Moratti, apra un canale con quella nave!"

"Frequenze aperte, capitano", arrivò la risposta di Moratti un istante dopo.

"Qui nave stellare della Federazione U.S.S. _Aldebaran_", dissi ad alta voce, "in missione di soccorso ad una nostra nave dispersa e gravemente danneggiata…"

Sullo schermo comparve l'immagine di una romulana con le insegne di comandante.

"Avete violato la Zona Neutrale", disse in tono glaciale, ignorando completamente le mie parole, "Secondo le norme del trattato, sarete abbattuti immediatamente. Non faremo prigionieri."

Detto questo, l'immagine svanì.

"Aspettate!", gridai, "Siamo impegnati in una missione di …"

Un'altra violenta raffica di disgregatori pose fine sul nascere alla mia protesta.

"La _Kobayashi Maru_ è scomparsa dai sensori!", esclamò Devière in tono allarmato. La verità mi colpì con la forza di un maglio: era una trappola!

Un'esplosione quasi mi buttò giù dalla poltrona, e quando mi voltai a guardare vidi Devière riverso a terra con il petto squarciato. Una seconda esplosione sbalzò Ondeen dalla sedia, e schegge ferirono lui e T'kia in modo serio.

"Squadra medica sul ponte!", gridò Sinwaar; una terza esplosione la investì, facendola volare contro la console di navigazione. Sbatté la testa e cadde svenuta, o forse morta.

"Signor Moratti!", chiamai, in tono urgente, "Rapporto!"

Eravamo rimasti solo noi due. Tutto era successo in meno di sessanta secondi.

"Situazione critica, capitano", fu la sconfortante risposta, "Siamo stato colpiti in punti vitali. Non abbiamo più i motori a curvatura, il supporto vitale è al minimo e gli scudi sono sul punto di cedere. Tutte le sezioni segnalano danni gravi, ci sono molti morti e feriti."

Mi gettai sulla postazione del pilota ed armeggiai freneticamente sui comandi, cercando di allontanare la nave dalla battaglia alla massima velocità possibile, senza neppure perder tempo a girarla.

"Massima intensità agli scudi di prora!", ordinai. Moratti balzò al mio fianco sulla postazione del navigatore ed eseguì, mentre l'_Aldebaran_, lentamente… troppo lentamente!… cominciava ad arretrare.

I romulani spararono di nuovo; una parte dei colpi venne assorbita da quanto rimaneva degli scudi deflettori. Poi venne il collasso, ed il resto della micidiale raffica ci colpì. Gli smorzatori inerziali, sovraccaricati, saltarono, e la nave sobbalzò, beccheggiando e rollando all'impazzata come un cavallo imbizzarrito.

"Struttura dello scafo compromessa!", esclamò Moratti con voce stridula, "Energia principale fuori uso!"

Con tetra sicurezza, compresi che non c'era più niente da fare.

"Inserisca l'energia ausiliaria!", ordinai, poi tornai d'un balzo alla poltrona del capitano e premetti il tasto di attivazione dell'unicom, che mi avrebbe permesso di far sentire la mia voce in tutta la nave.

"Qui parla il capitano", disse, "Abbandonare la nave, ripeto, abbandonare la nave! Tutti alle capsule di salvataggio!"

La procedura di evacuazione d'emergenza non avrebbe richiesto che pochissimi minuti. Era l'esercitazione messa in atto più spesso, a bordo di qualsiasi nave.

Moratti mi guardò, gli occhi scuri fuori delle orbite. Era chiaramente sull'orlo di perdere il controllo, come me del resto; ma io ero il capitano, e non potevo assolutamente permettermelo. Centinaia di vite dipendevano dalla mia capacità di mantenere saldi i nervi.

"Ci arrendiamo?", chiese Moratti con un filo di voce. Per interminabili istanti, la domanda aleggiò nell'aria come uno sbuffo di fumo, mentre il mio cervello turbinava in cerca di un'impossibile soluzione.

"No", mi sentii dire come da una distanza immensa, "Li ha sentiti: non faranno prigionieri."

Moratti si voltò a guardare lo schermo, in cui campeggiava l'enorme falco da guerra, immobile.

"E allora che cosa facciamo?"

Tornai vicino alla console del pilota, gli occhi fissi sulla nave nemica. Nella mente mi fiorì improvvisamente un'idea, nata dalla consapevolezza che eravamo condannati.

"Non faranno prigionieri…", ripetei a bassa voce, "Ma, perdiana, possiamo trascinarli con noi!"

E forse potevo dare al mio equipaggio una speranza.

Moratti mi guardò senza capire.

"Tenente", lo apostrofai, "calcoli una rotta che ci porti dritti tra i due scafi del falco da guerra. Poi prenda il timone e si prepari a procedere alla massima velocità d'impulso", vedendo che esitava, alzai la voce, "Si muova!"

Il mio tono autoritario lo riscosse. Mentre eseguiva, io mi diressi alla postazione ingegneristica e digitai sui comandi una sequenza che non avrei mai creduto si rendesse necessaria.

"Tempo, signor Moratti?", volli sapere.

"Sei secondi."

Digitai l'ultimo comando sul pannello; la voce del computer avvisò:

"Sequenza di distruzione del nucleo inserita; si attendono codici di autorizzazione per l'attivazione."

Osservai la reazione di Moratti, che si voltò a guardarmi. Una luce di comprensione gli sorse nello sguardo.

Diedi il mio codice, scandendolo chiaramente.

"Identità confermata. Validità codice accettata", sentenziò il computer, "Prego fornire secondo codice di autorizzazione."

Guardai Moratti, che era il terzo ufficiale; in mancanza di Sinwaar e di Devière, toccava a lui confermare il mio ordine.

Lo fece.

"Identità confermata. Validità codice accettata", ripeté il computer, imperturbabile, "Stabilire conto alla rovescia."

"Niente conto alla rovescia", dissi, "Eseguire su mio ordine verbale."

"Confermato. Si attende ordine verbale del capitano."

"Signor Moratti…", mi girai verso il tenente, seduto alla postazione del pilota; i nostri sguardi si incrociarono, ma mi accorsi di non saper che cosa dire.

"È stato un onore lavorare con lei, capitano", disse Moratti, a bassa voce. Annuii:

"Anche per me, tenente", confermai, poi presi fiato, "Attivare!"

Moratti si girò verso la propria console e premette un unico tasto. La nave si mosse in avanti a massimo impulso, dritta addosso al falco da guerra.

Il tempo possiede una qualità soggettiva davvero unica: lo stesso lasso di tempo può apparire a persone diverse di diversa durata. Così, le ore possono sembrare minuti, oppure al contrario i minuti possono sembrare ore. In quel frangente, i sei secondi che ci separavano dalla distruzione mi sembrarono sei ore.

Il falco da guerra, forse intuendo le nostre intenzioni, si mosse di lato, ma Moratti corresse manualmente la rotta ed infilò l'_Aldebaran_ tra i due immensi scafi.

"Computer, eseguire!"

L'universo si dissolse in un'esplosione di luce.

Poi calò il buio.

Un secondo dopo, tornò la luce; il ponte di comando non c'era più, sostituito dalla griglia gialla che delimitava le pareti nere della sala ologrammi. Sinwaar, Devière, Ondeen e T'kia si alzarono da terra, illesi, mentre Moratti era già in piedi. Tutti mi stavano fissando, con espressioni che non riuscii a decifrare. Mi sentivo stordita: dunque era _questo_ il famigerato test della _Kobayashi Maru_. Non sapevo che cosa mi fossi aspettata, ma non certo quel che era avvenuto.

Sentii il famigliare sibilo idraulico di una porta che si apriva alle mie spalle e mi voltai. Strabuzzai gli occhi: accanto al comandante Tuliak c'era l'ammiraglio Hikaru Sulu.

Mi irrigidii sull'attenti assieme a tutti gli altri. L'ammiraglio entrò, seguito da Tuliak, e mi si avvicinò.

"Comodi, signori", disse, parlando a tutti ma guardando me con un sorriso cordiale, "Allora, cadetto, che gliene pare?"

Annaspai alla ricerca delle parole da dire. Non ne trovai, così posi invece una domanda:

"_C'era_ modo di vincere, signore?"

Il sorriso di Sulu divenne più ampio:

"È solo questo che le interessa, cadetto? Vincere?"

"Se per _vincere_ intende _salvare il maggior numero possibile di persone_, allora sì, signore, mi interessa solo questo."

Il suo sorriso si attenuò, ma non scomparve.

"Ben detto, cadetto", approvò, "E per rispondere alla sua domanda, no, non c'era alcun modo di vincere: il _Kobayashi Maru_ è un test a schema perdente."

Respirai a fondo: adesso mi era tutto chiaro.

"Capisco", dissi, "Si tratta di un test caratteriale: ponete l'esaminando di fronte ad una situazione senza via d'uscita e vedete come reagisce", scossi la testa, sconfortata, "Spero di non avervi deluso, signori."

L'ammiraglio sollevò un sopracciglio:

"Deluso?", ripeté, "Tutt'altro, direi. È una dei pochi che ha reagito in modo originale. Nessuno prima di lei ha pensato di usare la nave come un'arma contro il nemico."

"Mi sono ricordata degli antichi _kamikaze_ giapponesi", dissi. Non era del tutto vero: ci avevo pensato solo ora, perché sapevo che Sulu era di ascendenza nipponica. Tuttavia, avevo la netta sensazione che, nei recessi della mia mente, il ricordo fosse stato presente anche durante la crisi.

L'ammiraglio mostrò di gradire la cosa, rivolgendomi un altro sorriso. Pensai che pochi alti ufficiali sapevano essere tanto amabili, e ricambiai il sorriso.

"Le comunicheremo la valutazione entro domani sera", mi informò Tuliak, "ma credo di poter dire fin d'ora che il risultato sarà tra i più brillanti."

Sulu annuì per confermare, ed io mi sentii fiera come non ero mai stata.

"In libertà", disse l'ammiraglio. Mentre uscivano, gli ufficiali che avevano partecipato alla simulazione mi salutarono con cordialità, tranne T'kia che era vulcaniana e si limitò ad un cenno del capo altero, tanto per non essere scortese secondo i canoni umani. Feci per accodarmi, quando mi sovvenne una cosa.

"Ammiraglio Sulu, posso farle una domanda?", chiesi. L'ammiraglio mi invitò con un gesto ad uscire assieme a lui:

"Dica pure, cadetto."

Ci avviammo lungo il corridoio.

"Ho sentito dire che il capitano Kirk è stato l'unico che sia mai riuscito a battere il test della _Kobayashi Maru_", al suo cenno d'assenso, proseguii, "Mi potrebbe dire come ha fatto?"

Sulu sorrise divertito:

"Non demorde mai, vero? È un'ottima qualità, in un capitano d'astronave, che le servirà nei momenti di crisi. Avrà l'opportunità di leggere le migliori soluzioni trovate dai suoi predecessori; ma, dato che me lo ha chiesto, glielo anticipo: il capitano Kirk truccò il programma la notte prima del test."

Rimasi di sasso.

"Ed ebbe una punizione?", volli sapere. Sulu sghignazzò:

"Sta scherzando? Gli diedero un encomio per _originalità tattica_!"

Ridacchiai con lui: avrei dovuto aspettarmelo, il capitano James Kirk era universalmente noto per essere sempre stato uno che, pur di vincere, era capace di cambiare le regole del gioco sotto il naso dell'avversario. Per questo era una leggenda, e l'eroe a cui ogni cadetto aspirava ad assomigliare, un giorno; inclusa la sottoscritta.

Lo dissi a Sulu.

"Lei ha qualcosa che mi ricorda il capitano Kirk", dichiarò, sorprendendomi, "Scommetto che farà grandi cose, nella Flotta Stellare, cadetto Garrett. Un giorno, diventerà un bravo capitano d'astronave."

Un _bravo _capitano? Magari!

"Grazie per l'incoraggiamento, signore", dissi, senza riuscire ad evitare di arrossire, "Cercherò di essere degna della sua fiducia."

U.S.S. _Enterprise _NCC-1701-D, spazio profondo, 2366

Nel suo alloggio, Guinan spense lo schermo del computer su quella pagina del diario di Rachel Garrett, capitano della U.S.S. _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C.

L'el-auriana dalla pelle color ebano non sapeva perché aveva avuto all'improvviso il prepotente desiderio di conoscere meglio quella donna, passata alla storia per essere intervenuta nella battaglia di Narendra III ed aver consumato il sacrificio supremo nella lotta contro i romulani che avevano attaccato la poco difesa colonia klingon di quel pianeta. Aveva così salvato centinaia di migliaia di persone; quell'impresa eroica era valsa la Croce d'Oro al valor militare alla memoria per lei e per l'intero equipaggio. Inoltre, il coraggio e l'abnegazione dimostrati quel giorno dall'_Enterprise-C_ avevano così colpito il fiero Impero Klingon da indurre l'Alto Consiglio ad inaugurare una nuova era di collaborazione e fiducia con la Federazione. Dopo la Conferenza di Khitomer, era stato l'episodio che più di ogni altro aveva contribuito alla distensione tra la due potenze spaziali.

Guinan ripensò alla strana sensazione che l'aveva pervasa il giorno prima; chiuse gli occhi e cercò di concentrarsi sulla sua percezione del tempo. Deanna Troi, il Consigliere di bordo, riteneva che, in qualche modo, gli el-auriani percepissero il tempo diversamente dagli altri umanoidi. Finora però non era riuscita a definire la cosa in termini scientifici, tangibili; così, per il momento si erano entrambe limitate ad accettare quello che la natura empatica del Consigliere betazoide suggeriva.

Sì… c'era stato come uno sfasamento. Guinan rallentò l'immagine mentale del suo ricordo, ed intravide quello che sembrava uno squarcio nello spazio davanti all'_Enterprise_. Ne era emersa una nave di foggia antiquata; il nome spiccava chiaramente sulla sezione a disco… U.S.S. _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C!

Guinan sussultò e perse la concentrazione. Cosa poteva essere successo? Perché aveva quella visione di una nave scomparsa più di vent'anni prima in una tragica battaglia?

"Computer", chiamò, "come si svolse la battaglia di Narendra III?"

La bella voce femminile del computer prese a snocciolare la storia in tono professorale:

"Nel 2344, forze ostili romulane attaccarono il terzo pianeta del sistema di Narendra, colonizzato dall' Impero Klingon. Il motivo in seguito addotto fu che il sistema di Narendra rientrava nei confini dell'Impero Romulano, ma la rivendicazione non aveva alcuna validità legale riconosciuta. L'_Enterprise-C_, al comando del capitano Rachel Garrett, raccolse la richiesta d'aiuto della colonia ed accorse, dando man forte ai pochi incrociatori klingon presenti a difesa di Narendra III. L'intervento dell'_Enterprise-C _fu determinante per la salvezza della colonia, ma la nave andò distrutta. Non risulta che ci furono sopravvissuti (1). Documentazione video della battaglia disponibile."

Guinan si protese verso il monitor del computer:

"Sullo schermo."

Comparve un bel pianeta blu e bianco che orbitava attorno ad una stella giallo-arancio di media grandezza. Dalla destra spuntarono cinque falchi da guerra romulani, i cui disgregatori eruttarono micidiali scariche d'energia sulla colonia. Da dietro il pianeta sbucarono tre incrociatori klingon, che ingaggiarono battaglia nonostante la netta inferiorità numerica. Il combattimento si scatenò con ferocia inaudita; un incrociatore klingon venne distrutto, e poco dopo un secondo venne seriamente danneggiato, mentre i falchi da guerra romulani sembravano appena un po' infastiditi. La colonia pareva condannata, ma in quella comparve l'_Enterprise-C_, che si gettò nella mischia con tutta la potenza delle sue batterie phaser e dei suoi siluri fotonici, seminando la confusione nelle forze romulane. Queste però si ripresero subito e risposero al fuoco con mortale precisione, e ben presto apparve chiaro che l'_Enterprise_, ormai gravemente danneggiata, non poteva farcela. Poi, per la durata di un battito di cuore, dietro la nave federale apparve quello che sembrava uno squarcio nel tessuto dello spazio. Guinan trattenne il fiato: era identico a quello della sua visione. Parve che l'_Enterprise_ svanisse, ma riapparve subito dopo e tornò a lanciarsi all'attacco. Martellata dal fuoco nemico, compì alcune efficaci manovre evasive; per un istante, solo per un istante, parve sul punto di riuscire a sottrarsi, poi gli scudi collassarono e la nave fu colpita in pieno. Guinan comprese che era finita. Ma poi, in un ultimo guizzo d'energia, l'_Enterprise_ si mosse, puntando dritta addosso al falco da guerra più vicino. Con una manovra che aveva dell'incredibile, si infilò tra i due enormi scafi gemelli… e poi esplose in una vampata di plasma incandescente che incenerì entrambe le navi. Disorientati, i romulani esitarono, ed in quella sopraggiunsero le forze klingon, nonché altre navi della Federazione. I romulani batterono in ritirata, e la simulazione finì.

Guinan spense lo schermo. Adesso le sembrava di intuire confusamente quello che doveva essere successo: lo squarcio era un'anomalia spazio-temporale, che aveva trasportato l'_Enterprise-C_ nel futuro fino ad incontrare l'_Enterprise-D_. Cosa fosse poi accaduto esattamente, Guinan non poteva dirlo, però si sorprese a rabbrividire, come se fosse scampata ad un destino terribile, non solo per se stessa, ma per miliardi di persone. Evidentemente, la linea temporale visitata dall'_Enterprise-C_ era ben diversa da quella in cui viveva Guinan… forse era spaventosa come un incubo.

Non avrebbe mai saputo quanto vicina era alla verità.

Narendra III, Impero Klingon, 2344

L'_Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C riemerse all'improvviso dallo squarcio nel tessuto spazio-temporale provocato dall'anomalia che l'aveva risucchiata; dal punto di vista degli occupanti, erano trascorse molte ore, ma da quello dei presenti – gli attaccanti romulani ed i difensori klingon – non era passato che un battito di ciglia.

Il tenente Castillo, al comando dell'_Enterprise_ dopo l'uccisione del capitano Rachel Garrett in un futuro lontano ventidue anni, si voltò verso Tasha Yar, venuta con lui da quello stesso futuro per trovare una morte onorevole, al posto di quella inutile che le era stata pronosticata da Guinan.

"Efficienza scudi?", s'informò. Il tenente Yar ricambiò lo sguardo di Richard Castillo: si erano intesi profondamente fin dal primo istante… peccato che la loro storia non potesse avere alcuna possibilità.

"Sessanta per cento", rispose, in tono efficiente. Era stata l'ufficiale tattico e capo della sicurezza a bordo dell'_Enterprise-D_, in un cupo futuro dominato da una spaventosa guerra tra Federazione ed Impero Klingon, che aveva mietuto decine di miliardi di vittime. Guinan, la misteriosa el-auriana amica del capitano Picard, aveva affermato che il ritorno dell'_Enterprise-C_ alla disperata battaglia di Narendra III, ventidue anni nel passato, avrebbe potuto cambiare quel futuro in uno migliore… in cui però lei, Yar, era morta. Morta di una morte che Guinan non aveva saputo precisarle, ma che era stata vana, inutile. Yar si era ribellata a quel destino: era una guerriera, e come tale voleva vivere… e morire. Così, quando l'equipaggio dell'_Enterprise-C_, dimostrando un coraggio quasi sovrumano, aveva deciso di tornare indietro nel tempo, ad una battaglia in cui erano già praticamente spacciati, nella speranza di un futuro di pace e comprensione tra Federazione ed Impero Klingon, aveva chiesto al capitano Picard il permesso di unirsi all'equipaggio dell'_Enterprise-C_. Sapeva che, così facendo, andava incontro alla propria morte; ma, almeno, non sarebbe morta invano.

"Banchi phaser pronti; siluri fotonici pronti", aggiunse. Seduto sulla poltrona del capitano, Castillo osservò i disgregatori dei falchi da guerra che investivano l'unico incrociatore klingon rimasto a difesa della colonia di Narendra III.

"Fuoco a volontà", ordinò. L'_Enterprise_ aprì il fuoco con tutte le batterie, martellando le navi romulane. Queste risposero all'attacco fin troppo prontamente, e la nave federale, pilotata da Tasha Yar con tutta la sua esperienza di una vita passata in guerra perenne, eseguì alcune efficaci manovre evasive. Ma non bastò: la superiorità numerica dei romulani era schiacciante, e l'_Enterprise_ venne colpita a più riprese da violente raffiche d'energia mortale. Sul ponte, Castillo venne sbalzato dalla poltrona, e Yar riuscì a star seduta al suo posto solo aggrappandosi alla console del timone.

"Rapporto!", gridò Castillo per farsi sentire sopra il rumore delle esplosioni, che echeggiavano vicinissime.

"Energia principale fuori uso… inserisco l'energia ausiliaria!", gridò a sua volta Yar, "Scudi collassati, nave colpita in punti vitali, integrità dello scafo compromessa… Siamo spacciati, Richard!"

Il tenente Castillo tornò a sedersi sulla poltrona del capitano, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure mentre osservava i falchi da guerra che incombevano sulla loro preda.

Non avevano più alcuna possibilità; l'equipaggio era stato ridotto a meno della metà ancor prima che l'anomalia li risucchiasse, e poi l'attacco dei klingon nel futuro, che era costato la vita anche al capitano Garrett, l'aveva ulteriormente ridotto. Con i danni subiti in quell'ultimo attacco, la nave era finita.

Non c'era via d'uscita.

L'_Enterprise-D_, che aveva protetto da un attacco klingon il loro rientro nell'anomalia per consentir loro di tornare nel passato, si era sacrificata inutilmente.

Non poteva permetterlo.

Un ricordo si affacciò alla mente di Castillo.

Il test della _Kobayashi Maru_.

Dopo averlo superato, i cadetti potevano visionare le soluzioni più brillanti dei loro predecessori; tra queste, Castillo aveva trovato quella di colei che, alcuni anni dopo, sarebbe diventata il suo capitano, Rachel Garrett.

Pensò che faceva esattamente al caso loro.

Non poteva immaginare che quella decisione era l'ultimo tassello della concatenazione di eventi che, cambiando il passato, avrebbe cambiato il futuro, rendendo sublime il loro sacrificio.

Pochi lo sanno, perché i klingon non amano parlarne, ma in una sala del palazzo dell'Alto Consiglio, nella capitale dell'Impero, esiste un'olografia che riproduce la battaglia di Narendra III. Vi è raffigurata l'_Enterprise-C_ mentre, in una scia di plasma incandescente dovuta alla rottura del nucleo di curvatura, si lancia contro un falco da guerra romulano, sullo sfondo del pianeta. Il sottotitolo dell'opera è un verso tratto dall'epica di Kahless: _Gli eroi vivono per sempre._

F I N E

(1) In seguito si venne a sapere che il tenente Natasha Yar, proveniente da un futuro alternativo, era invece sopravvissuta ed era stata fatta prigioniera dai romulani. Un alto ufficiale, innamoratosi di lei, l'aveva sposata, e dal matrimonio era nata una figlia, Sela. In seguito ad un tentativo di fuga, Yar era poi stata condannata a morte.

Lady Angel


End file.
